Will Solace is Handsome as Hell
by shadowsnowleopard
Summary: Nico di Angelo has a habit of singing when he's happy, and when he meets Will Solace he's happier than ever, which leads to Jason finding him in his room singing. Solangelo. WillxNico. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Because you guys could always use another one-shot and I was feeling one-shoty.**

Jason was making breakfast when he first heard it. At first he dismissed it, going back to the cooking eggs and bacon. But there it was again. A high pitched sound, with what sounded like a piano in the background. Carefully removing the pan from the hot burner, Jason took off his apron and walked closer to where the sound was emanating.

Jason made his way through the loft he shared with four other roommates. Jason had a room with Leo but he was still out in his machine shop where he ended up most nights. Percy and Frank had a room too, but Percy was over at Annabeth's apartment and Frank usually slept until eleven on Saturdays because of his late shift the night before.

That meant that the sound could only be coming from one person: Nico. Nico was Jason and Percy's cousin, and a few years younger than them. Since Nico had the small room it was just him in there, proving that the music coming out from the crack at the bottom of the door was him. Well, either that or Leo at rigged Nico's alarm again. That was unlikely however since the last time that happened Leo's favorite half inch tungsten carbide drill bit (named Carlisle) disappeared out of nowhere.

Jason pressed his ear against the door to listen closer, laying his hands on the wood to balance himself. The lyrics flowed through the door like DNA in an electrophoresis gel lab. Which is to say, right through. Though it was a bit muffled, Jason could still make it out, and he began to chuckle softly, trying his hardest to stop.

"He's so tall, handsome as hell. He's so bad but he does so well."

Jason began to laugh harder. Nico was singing Taylor Swift all alone in his room. The short Italian boy who makes himself out to be dark and mysterious was signing Taylor Swift. The sad part is, this wasn't the first time.

"Say you'll remember me, standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe," Two voices, only one being Taylor, rang out. "Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again, even if it's just in-"

Jason opened the door and Nico froze where he was dancing in just his boxers and a shirt that said "SWAG (Secretly We Are Gay)." The later of which Leo got him last Christmas. Nico stared at Jason wide eyed, spitting out the last few words.

"Your… Wildest… Dreams…"

Jason began clapping as Nico scrambled to turn off his music, but just managed to trip on his aviator jacket on the floor. Nico peeked up over the bed, his eyebrows scrunched up in worry.

"You're… Not going to tell anybody about that right?" Nico asked tentatively.

"Why not," Jason joked, "Leo owes me five bucks."

Nico groaned and went back down behind his bed. Jason grinned at the reaction and took a few steps closer until he could see Nico's raven black hair, all tousled and hanging over his face.

"So what's this guy's name?" Jason asked.

Nico sat up quickly, his eyes half glaring and half staring in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked a bit too quick.

"Nico. Nico, you sweet, innocent flower," Jason said with a bit of pity.

"Get on with it," Nico growled.

"Tell tale signs," Jason explained, and he continued when Nico's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "You only sing when you're happy. And you only sing Taylor Swift when it has to do with a guy."

Nico's face fell into a pout at the fact that he had been found out.

"Come on," Jason said, "I'll get you some coffee and you can tell me everything."

* * *

Jason slid a blue coffee mug in front of Nico, who was already shifting uncomfortably, though whether it was from nervousness or ADHD Jason did not know. Nico took a sip of his black coffee, the only way he took it. The explanation being that the bitter taste woke his up better than caffeine ever could.

Jason let Nico try and create a story as he finished making breakfast. He took two plates out and split up the eggs and bacon. When Jason grabbed the toast out of the toaster he burned one of his fingers on the hot metal. The plate was pushed towards Nico along with silverware and butter.

Jason leaned against the marble island counter across from Nico, who was sitting on a stool on the other side of the counter. Jason stared at Nico.

"Why the hell are you wearing that?" Nico said, laughing a bit.

Jason looked down at his outfit, which consisted of flannel pants with a pattern of little lightning bolts and a shirt that said "sparky" in zig zagging letters. Nico remembered Jason's reaction when Piper gave the set to him. Jason tried to hide the horrified look on his face, especially when Percy laughed his ass off. That is, until Percy got an identical pair from Annabeth but with tridents and the words "seaweed brain."

"Stop trying to change the subject fuzzball," Jason retaliated, motioning to Nico's hair, "Now tell me everything."

"His name is Will," Nico said softly, "Will Solace. He lights up my world. And he's handsome as hell."

 **Please give me ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For some reason people don't get the "one-shot" thing. What the hell though. Here's another chapter for all of you that supported me and liked the first chapter and those of you who suggested ideas which are in this chapter.**

Nico paced back and forth nervously, ignoring his roommates watching his every movement. They had all gathered in the living room, which was open to the kitchen. Percy lounged in the recliner, drinking blue coke for some reason. Jason and Frank were sitting on the couch, playing some game called 'Strip Jack Naked' which to Jason's relief had nothing to do with actually stripping, but was rather just a normal card game.

Leo was attempting to "revolution the oven" as he put it, which required sticking his head in it. not to mention the grease all over his clothes. Actually, to his roommates knowledge he didn't own a single article of clothing without grease and oil on it. He also hadn't noticed that his tool box had bumped into the dials on the top and turned it on. Suddenly his hair ignited. Leo sniffed around.

"Is something burning?" he asked.

Everyone except Nico glanced over.

"Oh my god!" Frank shouted.

"Leo you're on fire!" Jason yelled.

"Thanks, but I don't swing that," Leo grinned, "Plus I think Beauty Queen would get jealous."

"No Leo, your hair is literally in flames!" Jason tried to explain.

This conversation had given Percy enough time to run over and shove Leo's head under the faucet with Leo waving his arms in protest. Leo came up spluttering from the water, his hair soaked and dripping all over his clothes and the floor. A touch of smoke and the smell of burning hair lingered in the air. Leo's face was clear of emotion before he burst out.

"Why didn't you tell me I was on fire!" Leo shouted at his friends.

"I did!" Jason answered.

"Why do you think we were yelling at you!" Frank told him

"Because I'm the Supersized-McShizzle," Leo said.

Everyone groaned and they continued arguing. Then there was a knock at the door. Nico jumped in reaction, completely high strung. It came again, this time more insistent. Nico ran to it, but stopped right before turning the handle to fix his hair. Once this was done he slowly opened the door, failing the attempt to look suave.

There Will stood, beautiful as ever with his wavy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Which for some reason were filled with a little bit of worry. He kept glancing to the left at Nico's neighbor who was waiting for the elevator. She was a larger woman wrapped in fur coats with a large floppy hat. Will however, was worried about the chihuahua at her side. A little puffball named Sonny who had a spiked collar and foamed at the mouth. With his beady eyes Sonny stared Will down and growled.

"Hi Nico," Will said brightly, still half glancing at the dog.

"Uhh- come on in," Nico slightly stuttered after getting lost in Will's eyes.

Will walked into the loft to find four young men arguing, and for some reason one of them was smoking- like it was literally drifting off of his head in a little spiral pattern. The others looked normal enough.

Nico coughed to interrupt whatever was going on between the boys. The ending scene was disastrous. Percy with his arm wrapped around Leo's neck in a headlock. Leo clawing at Percy's arm and simultaneously trying to throw back his head and hit Percy. Frank trying to drag Percy off of Leo. And Jason holding a taser, ready to zap all three of them. The room was silent except for the crackle of Jason's taser.

"Guys," Nico said hesitantly, "this is Will."

Immediately, all of them stopped. They straightened up and brushed the dust off acting like nothing, Leo with a wide grin and the rest of them smiling just a little bit.

"Ah," Leo said, "so we finally get to meet Will 'Taylor Swift' Solace."

"What?" Will asked, thoroughly confused.

"Jason!" Nico growled, "I thought you said you weren't going to tell him."

Jason moved back a bit, "If I recall correctly, I asked you why I shouldn't."

"I have an image to uphold," Nico grumbled.

"And I have five dollars to collect," Jason reasoned.

He looked over at Leo who passed him a bill.

"Best five bucks I've ever spent," Leo mentioned.

Nico glared at them both, but it's a bit difficult to be intimidated by someone shorter than you, even with the long dark hair and the- the pale skin. And the dead look in his dark eyes. And come to think of it he was a night person who rarely walked into the sun. This might be a good time to mention how ADHD Leo is, especially as this ran through his head, and that sometimes he just randomly blurts things out.

"Hey Nico," Leo asked, "did I ever tell you how much you look like a vampire? The resemblance is remarkable."

The glare intensified, but when Will began to laugh at the comment Nico lightened up a bit. This sorta snapped the awkwardness that had spread throughout the room.

"You guys wanna hear a joke?" Will asked a bit nervously, but was answered with a chorus of sures and yeses, "So a photon checks into a hotel and is asked if he needs help with his luggage. The photon answers 'Nope, I'm traveling light."

Little to say only only people laughing was Leo and Nico, and for Nico I think it was more of a pity laugh.

"Aw dude, can I use that?" Leo asked, still laughing.

"I don't see why not," Will answered.

Jason looked Will up and down, searching to see if he was a potential threat to Nico. Considering the pretty boy face and the smile he flashed, Jason continued to wonder how Will had fallen for a guy like Nico, who had a tendency to sulk half the time.

"So how'd you guys meet?" Jason asked.

Leo looked from some scraps of metal he had pulled out of his pocket and began putting together. He too, was interested in how these two had gotten together with Will's seemingly sunny disposition and Nico's- Niconess.

"Will's a doctor," Nico said.

"In training," Will added, "Right now I'm trying to get a PhD and become a pediatrician. For now though I work at the hospital to pay the loans. That's where I met Nico."

Nico blushed a little, "I may have… fainted again."

"Nico! We talked about this!" Jason complained, followed by remarks from his other roommates.

Nico, as it happens, had a heart condition that prevented him from doing extreme exercise. Even with this though, he insisted on running through Central Park every weekend. On occasion this heart condition would cause him to faint, and although usually he was fine after a few hours, sometimes it was more serious and he had to go to the emergency room.

"I'm fine though!" Nico whined, "It wasn't even that bad. It's just that you guys weren't with me so strangers freaked out when I fainted and so they called an ambulance."

"This is serious though Nico," Frank pointed out, "You can't keep pushing yourself so hard. Someday you won't get so lucky."

"Next time you're going with somebody," Percy said.

"I know," Nico answered, "Will's coming with me today."

Nico's roommates raised their eyebrows at this.

"And I'll be monitoring him the whole way," Will pointed out, "Don't worry."

Jason and Percy still looked a bit wary, but Frank seemed happy with this arrangement and Leo was grinning like a madman as he pushed them out the door.

"You kids go have fun," Leo said, smiling widely, "Be safe. Wear a-"

Jason covered Leo's mouth in a hurry.

"Have fun!" Jason shouted after the couple as they waited for the elevator.

When Jason began to close the door he saw just a glimpse of Nico reaching out to slip his hand in Will's.

 **Okay this time I will be more specific. Anybody have ideas for** _ **other**_ **one shots or stories. Because I barely got through the second chapter for this. I just didn't know what to write. And as for the heart condition thing I figured that was a good replacement for shadow travelling. Please review! It makes me happy to see reviews! Just say hi or something.**


	3. Day 2 of The Weekly Postings

**Damn you guys and your ideas for continuation chapters when I said I wouldn't write more. Hope you're happy RavenE14. I** _ **may**_ **have stumbled off the path a bit but I still think you guys will like it.**

 **READ THIS: In order to celebrate my one year anniversary since posting my first chapter to FanFiction, I have something called the The Week Postings. This is day two. For the next week I will be posting something everyday, whether it's a chapter to a story that is already started or a one-shot. On the final day, the one year anniversary, I will be posting a few thousand word one-shot, so stay tuned and check out the other things I will be posting. Suggestions for the daily postings are welcome!**

 ****"I'm gonna kill him. I'm really gonna kill him."

"Nico or Will?" Frank asked a steaming Percy.

"Yes," he responded.

"Wonderful. We're gonna have two bodies on our hands," Frank said, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Need help getting rid of the evidence?" Leo asked, looking up from some metal scraps.

"Nobody's killing anyone," Jason pointed out.

"Really?" Leo asked. "Did you see Jackson's face?"

"Calm down Aquaman, they said he was fine. He just had a little spell while they were running in the park, and Will handled it. They're just keeping him at the hospital as a precaution," Jason said to a seething Percy.

"I'm driving down there right now," Percy said, ignoring his blond friend.

"I'm sorry, are we taking your car? No. Because Blackjack's in the shop. Which means we'll have to take Frank's car," Jason said, stopping him from exiting the apartment. "But only when Nico calls us and tells us it's okay to come and visit."

"Why do I always feel like a taxi service?" Frank mumbled.

"You know as well as I do he'll never call. I'll just have to run if it comes down to that," Percy said.

"It's halfway across the city!" Leo scoffed.

"I bet he won't make it past Fifth Avenue," Frank said.

"I bet he won't make it out of the building," Leo replied.

Percy made a run for it, sprinting right past Jason who was stationed near the door. Jason immediately sprung into action, running after Percy. For the next few moments there was only the loud sound of footsteps and thumping noises emanating from where the staircase resided down the hallway.

Leo and Frank raced after their roommates. They screeched to a halt at the top of the stairs one they got through the heavy metal door sections get the stairs off from the hallway.

Half a floor below them on the mid level landing resided the two hotheads wrestling. Jason had Percy pinned with his stomach to the ground where he kept repeating 'ow' over and over.

"Watch the wrist. Watch the wrist," Percy whined, holding his entire arm gingerly out to the side, and looking up to see Frank and Leo, "He's bleeding on me. Make him stop."

Jason had managed to get a large gash across his forehead as if he had gotten hit by a large rock or something, and now it was dripping blood on Percy's neck and shirt. Frank and Leo just stared at the pair, unsure of what exactly they were supposed to do.

"And now we _have_ to go to the hospital," Percy said, half grinning.

"Was that your plan all along?" Jason asked, surprised, as he slowly released his roommate.

"You know, people really don't give you enough to credit," Leo said, receiving a grin from Percy, "no matter how much of an idiot your girlfriend claims you are."

"Hey!" Percy complained, his smile faltering. "And can we get to the hospital now? The pain is really starting to register in my wrist now."

"Let's go Aquadork," Leo said, helping him up.

Soon enough they were piled in Frank's car while he warned them not to get blood on the seats.

"Just drive," Jason groaned, looking a tad green.

"And don't vomit on them either," Frank insisted.

"Drive!" the other three yelled at him.

* * *

As they came to a stop and piled out, Jason turned a pale shade and collapsed. Leo and Frank heaved him up and through the glass doors, though truth be told, it was mostly Frank supporting his weight. Leo walked up calmly to the desk while Percy helped Frank out with is one functional hand.

"Excuse me Miss... Calypso," he read of the name tag of the receptionist. "You know, that's a lovely name."

"Either you have a purpose or you go," the lovely young girl answers without looking away from her computer.

"What if my purpose is to ask you out for coffee?" Leo asked.

"I doubt you came down to the ER to ask me out of coffee," Calypso answered, looking up at him with a straight face but a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Maybe I'm in a mission from-" Leo began.

" _Leo, if you don't stop flirting I'm going to beat you until my other wrist is broken,_ " Percy interrupted.

Leo jumped, unsure of whether or not he'd follow through with the the threat after all he'd done just to get to the hospital.

"Right," he said, "I've got one idiot with a possibly broken wrist and another idiot who's passed out, probably from blood loss."

The girl took a quick look at the two and Jason slumping even more before hitting a speaker button.

"Paging Doctor Stevens, paging Doctor Stevens. We have a situation in the ER," she said before releasing it, "He should be here soon enough."

In a few minutes though, it wasn't Doctors Stevens who walked into the ER, but rather Will Solace in a white lab coat, with his name sewn into the pocket and a stethoscope around his neck, but he was still in his running shoes from earlier that day.

"Hey guys," Will said, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, " I'm filling in for Doctor Stevens since there was an emergency down in cardiology. As a doctor I'm obliged to ask what occurred, but as your roommate's friend I'm obliged to ask, _what the hell did you do to each other?_ "

"Oh come on, what makes you think-" Leo started, cutting himself off with a laugh, "Okay I couldn't finish that with a straight face."

"Long story short, they got into a little scuffle," Frank said, "but only these two geniuses know what actually happened."

"I've seen some stuff man," Percy said, "Stuff you don't even want to know about."

"I'll take your word for it," Will responded, looking down at his clipboard, "Follow me and we'll get you fixed up as quickly and painlessly as possible. And if you're good boys I'll even bring Nico down for a visit afterwards."

* * *

Nearly an hour later the four roommates were crammed in a small hospital room. Frank and Leo had taken the chairs, while Jason lay in bed, strapped up to a fluid bag with Percy sitting at the end of the bed, nursing the brace on his fractured wrist. Jason had woken up with seven new stitches in his forehead, but was for the most part okay.

"I'll go let your girlfriends know you're in the hospital," Frank said, about to leave the room with a cellphone in hand.

"Oh god no," Percy said, his eyes wide, "do you want me in here longer?"

"I don't know, it shouldn't be too bad," Jason insisted.

"That's easy for you to say," Percy responded, "Piper will nurse you back to health. Annabeth is going to kill me just for thinking about getting hurt."

Jason chuckled, "You're right dude. You're screwed."

Percy pressed his face into a pillow let out a muffled scream while his roommates laughed at his misfortune. The group of boys hadn't even been sitting there twenty minutes before Will rolled their fifth roommate into the room in a wheelchair.

"Hey Nico!" Jason greeted him, "How ya feeling?"

"Never mind me, what the hell happened to you sorry bastards?" Nico asked.

"Nothing," Jason responded at the same time Percy mumbled, "Tripped down the stairs."

A half truth seemed to be good enough for Nico because he nodded and said, "You're both the biggest idiots I've ever known. And I hope that _you_ know that your girlfriends are going to kill you."

Percy and Jason tilted their heads down in shame. The sound of shoes hitting the ground at a fast pace could be heard from down the hallway, and from the flashes of blond and brunette hair it could only be two people.

"Speak of the devil," Percy mumbled.

Moments later two girls reached the door of the hospital room and peaked inside.

"Percy you're covered in blood!" Annabeth half shouted.

"It's not mine," he tried to explain to his girlfriend, pointing towards Jason next to him, " it's that idiot's."

"Jason you're covered in blood!" Piper yelled, following Annabeth into the room.

"Looks like they're both screwed," Leo mumbled to Frank, who nodded in agreement, "lucky I'm not in a relationship or I bet my girlfriend would smother _me_."

While Annabeth and Piper fussed over their boyfriends, the receptionist from earlier stepped into the room, stopping when she laid eyes on Leo.

"Calypso right?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered, "My shift just ended and I was wondering if you'd like to take me out for that cup of coffee you promised."

Leo was out the door before she could finish, his last words of 'see ya suckers!' echoing down the hallway. Frank sighed, wrapping and arm around Hazel and kissing the top of her head.

"Our friends are insane aren't they," Frank stated rather than asked.

"That's what makes them so wonderful," Hazel responded.

 **I send my love to all my followers and such. Thanks for all the support guys!**


End file.
